Ben 10: Alien Force My way
by Assassin Rogue
Summary: This story is about Alexis Parkinson, she is fifteen years old. Her father goes missing and her mother is dead, she is now alone. . She has Anodite power's which is mysteriously purple when she puts on the Omnitrix her father gave to her before he went missing. Kidnapped by the Forever Knight's, she accidentally get's saved by Kevin and Ben, which she joins Ben's team.
1. Episode 1, Ben Returns: Part 1

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry for the MAJOR delay of the third chapter. I have not been able to watch any of the Ben 10 Alien Force episodes. I will try to find a way to watch them again. Once again, I am terribly sorry for the long, long wait.**

**Thank you all for you patience! :D**

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Alexis yelled as a Forever Knight was holding her arm. "Shut it!" The Forever Knight ordered and back-handed her. "Gah... hmph." Alexis said angrily. She had a metal cover over her Omnitrix, her hands were cuffed, and she had a golden headband on to stop her from using her powers.<p>

They hit a bump in the road which made Alexis fall down. "Where are we going anyway?" Alexis asked.

"That is none of your business." Said the Forever Knight.

"Why are we in the back of the truck anyway?" Alexis asked. "There is nothing here!"

"I said be quiet!" The Forever Knight shouted again.

The truck starting slowing down and she felt the truck did a big jolt, which signified the truck stopped. "Get up!" He shouted at Alexis pulling her up to her feet. *Tap tap tap* They heard someone knock on the metal door, Alexis was slowly pulled to the door, it opened up to reveal a few Forever Knight's and a guy, with a few men behind him.

_This is Kevin Levin, age: 16. He is a Osmosian Hybrid, which means he can absorb certain solid material such as: Iron, rock, Marble, rubber, etc. He has his temper (especially with Ben.) He has his fun side, and he can also be quite funny. He'd rather spend time working on his car then go out to a movie._

"As promised, four dozen factory-new laser lances." The guy said picking up a strange-looking gun. "Ether-point energy module, antenna-focus emitter... it's good for 35 minutes of continuous fire at .06 terrawatts. Is that good?" After he asked the question, he shot the gun at a train car.

"You tell me." He said after the train car blew up. "Um... who is she?" He asked as he spotted Alexis.

"Oh, she's a bonus." Said a Forever Knight pushing her hard towards Kevin, she lost her footing and fell on her knee's.

"Uh... this wasn't part of the-" Kevin said.

"Doesn't matter, just take her!" A Forever Knight said. "She is of no use to us anyway." He added. Kevin pulled her up.

"Er... you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." Alexis said softly.

A strange alien ran down a slope towards the people and pointed a strange gun at them, with a plumber's badge in his other hand. There was a teen boy and a teen girl with him. "Hands above your heads, air breathers." The Plumber shouted. "By authority of the Plumbers, you're all busted." Everyone paused for a moment, but then the people who were loading the truck took off a mask and turned into DNAliens.

"Woah..." Alexis said a little amazed.

"Come on, we need to get you to safety." Kevin said pulling her away as the DNAliens charged after the Plumber and the two teen's.

Alexis followed Kevin behind a giant crate that was a good distance from the fight. "Stay here, you should be safe." Kevin assured her.

"What about these?" Alexis asked showing Kevin the cuffs and pointing at the headband.

"I'll get those off later." Said Kevin.

"At least take off the band!" Alexis said angrily.

"Fine." Kevin said as he took off the headband.

"Thanks." Said Alexis.

"Now, stay here. I don't want you getting hurt." Kevin said.

"Okay." Alexis said.

"Oh and uh... the name's Kevin." Kevin said before leaving.

"Alexis." Alexis said, after she said her name he ran off towards the fight. Alexis eye's then started glowing purple and so did the cuffs. "Come on, come on, get off." Alexis said angrily. "Ow... hot!" She said as the cuffs were getting hot. "What are these things made of? OW!" Something hit the other side of the crate hard which hit her head.

Alexis did a weird awkward crawl to one side of the crate and peaked around the crate. She screamed as something was going to hit the crate, she quickly got up and ran away. "Wait stop!" Said a weird alien. Weird stick goo got wrapped around her feet and she fell forward.

She struggled, but it wouldn't come off. "Get it off me!" She screamed.

"I told you to stay hidden!" Kevin shouted from the top of some crate's.

"Well if I stayed there, I would've died!" Alexis yelled back. Kevin jumped down as the green alien was walking towards her.

"Hey, Tennyson!" Kevin said to the green alien.

"What do you want?" Tennyson asked.

"Let's see. You trapped me in the null void for all those years." Kevin answered angrily.

"You did that to yourself." Tennyson corrected.

"And you've ruined my deal today." Kevin added. "I'm thinking I want revenge. The good new is, since I can absorb anything, I've got more than enough power to take it." Kevin said putting his hand on the railroad rail's, he then became silver from top to bottom.

"That's new." Tennyson said confusingly.

Kevin punches Tennyson in the stomach, he fist went through and his hand got stuck. Tennyson smacked both his hand onto each side of Kevin's head, Kevin shouted in pain, and Tennyson kicked Kevin away like he weighed nothing. Kevin hit a metal crate, then got up. Kevin picked up the metal crate, at this point Alexis was starting to freak out, since she was stuck to the ground. Kevin through the crate on top of Tennyson, dust filled the air around Alexis. She then started coughing, the dust started disappearing as fast as it appeared.

"And that's what happens when you mess with me." Kevin protested as he got to the crate. A green vine type plant started growing behind Kevin. "Uh... Kevin..." Alexis said taking notice.

"What?" Kevin asked looking at Alexis. Tennyson the formed back to his alien self and said.

"Peekaboo!" Which took Kevin by surprise, Tennyson then punched Kevin.

Kevin back up and recovered from the punch. There was a train car behind him so he slowly picked it up. "Kevin, I'm right here, don't throw it!" Alexis yelled at Kevin angrily. Tennyson's hand's the caught on fire... by themselves.

He shot the fire at the train car above Kevin's head, which did a small explosion over Kevin. Kevin returned back to normal and was out cold after that. "Kevin!" Alexis shouted.

"Are you okay?" Tennyson asked walking towards Alexis.

Alexis' eye's glowed purple again and she generated a purple see through shield around her. "Hey, listen, I'm the good guy." Tennyson tried to reason with her. "I'm just trying to help you, I promise." Alexis shook her head. "Look I'm just a normal guy!" Tennyson said.

"Excuse me?" Alexis asked.

"Well, um... hold on." Tennyson said, he then hit the symbol on his chest and turned into the teen boy she saw with the Plumber.

"Oh..." Alexis said in relief, she then had he shield disappear.

"Are you okay?" The he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alexis said.

_This is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (a.k.a. Ben Tennyson,) age: 15. He has a Omnitrix, this will allow him to turn into limited amount of different alien species which he uses in battle to fight alien's who threatens earth. Ben is just your average teenage boy, kind of a slob, snacks a lot, has his sense of humor. But when he needs to be, he will be serious. Unlike Kevin, Ben loves watching his favorite TV show and playing his video games._

Tennyson quickly ran to her and started helping her get the goo off her feet. "My name is Ben, Ben Tennyson." Ben told her.

"I heard about you, from my father." Alexis said as she remember's the name.

"Oh, really?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, oh and my name is Alexis." Alexis introduced herself. "Just call me Alex or Lex." She added.

"How did you get wound up with this deal?" Ben asked.

"I don't know... I was minding my own business and I was kidnapped off the street." Alexis said as Ben was still getting the goo off her feet.

"I was taking to a castle I guess, the Forever Knight's tried to extract the power's out of me. But it never worked out, then they took me here! So yeah... I don't know how this all became my business."

"Oh, sorry about what's happened." Ben apologized.

"No, it's okay." Alexis said with a wave of her hand.

"Grrr... Got it!" Ben said as he pulled off the last of the goo.

"Thanks, Ben." Alexis said rubbing her shoes, to get access goo off.

"No problem." Ben said. "Do you mind helping me get my friends out?"

"Sure." Alexis said. "But... I need these off." She lifted her hands to show the cuffs.

"Okay hold on." Ben said, as he used the Omnitrix to change back into the alien.

"You smell..." Alexis said cringing at the stench.

"Horrible, I know." Ben said with the roll of his eyes.

_This is Swampfire. One of the many alien's Ben can transform into, this one is quiet popular, so you will see him in a lot in my future fanfics of Ben 10._

"Name your alien transformations?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah..." Ben said in an embarrassed type of voice.

"Oh cool, what did you name that one?" Alexis asked.

"Swampfire." Ben responded. "Show me your hands." Alexis raised her hands, with a touch of each wrist, the cuffs melted.

"Thanks, again." Alexis said.

"Want me to melt that one?" Ben asked pointing at the thing covering the part on her wrist.

"No thank you... I got it." Alexis said waving her hand. Her left hand started glowing purple and a purple line rushed towards the keyhole on the metal piece.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"Pick locking." Alexis responded joyfully.

It fell off after she was done, which revealed something purple on her wrist, she quickly pulled the sleeve of her purple jack over the purple thing on her wrist.

"What is that?" Ben asked curiously.

"Nothing." Alexis responded holding her wrist. "Let's help your friends." Alexis added, Ben nodded. They both ran to the Plumber and the other teen girl.

"Who is she?" The teen girl quickly asked Ben as she saw Alexis.

"That's Lex." Ben responded bending down to help Gwen.

"My proper name is Alexis, but I prefer to be called Alex or Lex." Alexis told her.

"Oh, I'm his cousin Gwen." Gwen introduced herself.

"Hold still." Alexis said, her eye's and hands quickly glowed and she took off most of the goo.

_This is Ben's cousin: Gwendolyn Tennyson (a.k.a Gwen Tennyson,) Age: 15. She is a Anodite, an alien race that uses mana/magic, but she is born human with these Anodite powers and chooses to stay human and not leave earth to the Anodite planet. She is a smart and mostly serious girl, but she can be funny and really fun. She's the go-to-gal when you need someone to search something._

"You're... you're like me." Gwen said surprised.

"Like you? What do you mean?" Alexis asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Watch." Gwen said, her hands glow pink.

"Wow, never thought there was a girl like me." Alexis said.

"Um... aren't you going to help me over here?" Ben asked, Alexis just realized he made his way to the Plumber.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Alexis said running over to the plumber, she did the same thing to the plumber like she did with Gwen.

"So what can you do with your powers?" Gwen asked.

"All kinds of things." Alexis responded with a shrug. "I can pick lock, make it glow, toss things, rarely blow up things, use it as a force field, I can also fly with it-"

"Wait, how do you fly?" Gwen asked with an wide-eyed expression.

"Oh... like this." Alexis said looking down at the ground, her eye's and hand's were glowing again and so did the ground under her, she lifted up the ground under her. Her eye's stopped glowing and moved around.

"Wow!" Gwen said amazed.

"Yup." Alexis said excitedly. "All I do is copy the ground under me then lift off."

"Come back down!" The Plumber ordered. Alexis rolled her eye's and came back down.

"My question is... why are your powers purple?" Gwen asked.

"Well... um..." Alexis said covering her right wrist again.

"Hmmm... let me see your wrist." Ben said pointing at her wrist.

"Why?" Alexis asked defensively.

"Let me see it." Ben said. Alexis then showed Ben her left wrist. "Show me the OTHER wrist." Ben ordered.

"Fine!" Alexis said and raised her wrist, the sleeve lowered a little to reveal a purple Omnitrix.

"I've got one too." Alexis said. "My father gave it to me before he went missing. It turned purple when I put it on, after that it also turned my powers purple."

"Never heard that happening." Gwen said.

"Because you never met me." Alexis said. "I just don't know how to work it."

"I'll show you." Ben offered walking over.

"Okay, but can you power down first." Alexis said plugging her nose. "You smell horrible."

"First we need to deal with him." The Plumber said looking at Kevin. The Plumber walked to Kevin and put on cuffs.

"What are those?" Alexis asked.

"Energy cuffs." The Plumber responded.

"Hey, uh, you've got a little goo in your hair." Ben said to Alexis.

"Where?" She asked brushing her finger through her bangs.

"Here, I'll get it." Ben said, he reached out and got the goo out of her hair black hair. Alexis' cheeks got a little pink and she quickly looked away.

"Thanks, Ben." She says in a small voice. Kevin then moves his head and grunts.


	2. Episode 1, Ben Returns: Part 2

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry for the MAJOR delay of the third chapter. I have not been able to watch any of the Ben 10 Alien Force episodes. I will try to find a way to watch them again. Once again, I am terribly sorry for the long, long wait. **

**Thank you all for you patience! :D**

* * *

><p>Kevin's eye's slowly open, he looks at everyone in a daze. Ben then changes back into his human form. Kevin quickly sits up and struggles to pull his hands away from each other. "Energy cuffs - you can't escape." The Plumber informs Kevin. "Ain't nothing there to absorb."<p>

"Gwen, you still got some of that stuff in your hair." Ben says to Gwen.

Gwen quickly puts her finger through her hair and looks.

"Other side." Kevin says to Gwen. She puts her hand on the other side as Kevin told her, and a squishy sound came from her hair as she touch it.

"Eeeeww!" Gwen said.

"I must've missed a spot... sorry about that." Alexis said.

"No, no, it's... just fine." Gwen said.

"Time we had a talk, tough guy." The Plumber said. "These weapons run on ether-point energy cells, a dangerous technology way too advanced for humans. They shouldn't even be on this planet."

"So? How's that my problem?" Kevin asked with a shrug.

"While we were fighting, the Forever Knights got away with a crate full of them." Ben informed Kevin.

"You set up the deal." The Plumber said. "You're going to tell me where they are."

"Kevin, people could be hurt." Gwen said putting her hand on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin's eye's widened and Gwen quickly took a step back, her cheeks got a little pink.

"You're in a lot of trouble, son." The Plumber said. "I'm giving you a chance to help yourself here."

"You don't have to convince me." Kevin said. "Those guys ran off before I got paid. I'm happy to help find those deadbeats." The Plumber took the energy cuffs off Kevin. Kevin lead them to his car and they all got in, Gwen in the passenger seat, The Plumber, Ben, and Alexis sitting between the two in the back.

"Can you show me how to use the Omnitrix?" Alexis asked Ben as Kevin started the car.

"Yeah sure, let me see it." Ben said holding his hand out. Alexis gave Ben her hand and he pushed in the two side's of the Omnitrix. "Oh I see, you need to activate it first." Ben said.

"Activate it?" Alexis asked confusingly.

"Reboot it." Ben rephrased.

"Oh... well... how do I do that?" Alexis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll do it for you." Ben said, turning the dial on the watch.

"So, how did you say you got this again?" Ben asked as he was activating it.

"Well before my dad left he gave me this watch. He told me to keep it safe for him. A few days after he went missing I got curious and put it on, couldn't get it off me since." Alexis explained.

"Yeah, once the Omnitrix is on, there's really no getting it off." Ben told her.

"Wish I knew that before I put it on..." Alexis mumbled.

"You said that once you put on the Omnitrix, your powers color change, correct?" Gwen asked turning her head and looking at Alexis.

"Yup." Alexis answers with a nod.

"Maybe somehow the Omnitrix cross-referenced something in your DNA." Gwen said.

"Huh... never thought of it that way." Alexis said as she was watching Ben turn the dial on the watch again.

Her Omnitrix flashed and a hologram of an alien appeared on it. "Got it!" Ben said cheerfully.

"Thanks... now how do I change into the alien?" Alexis asked.

"Well you push these side's here, then you turn this dial in till you see the alien species you want, then you slam the dial down. But you might want to test that out when we're out of the car." Ben said.

"Okay, cool." Alexis said. For a while everyone was pretty quiet, but the Plumber broke the silence.

"I still think I should drive." The Plumber said.

"Nobody drives the car but me." Kevin says.

"You were telling us about the aliens." Gwen said.

"I don't know anything about the ones we fought today." The Plumber said. "Never met that kind before." Ben then clicked the side of his Omnitrix and the dial opened up, he switched the holograms to each alien.

"I don't see them in here - not that I know how to work this thing anymore." Ben said.

"Hey you just-" Alexis said.

"Yeah, well that's all I know." Ben interrupted defensively.

"Maybe after you get your license, pee-wee." Kevin said with a grin.

"Who won our fight again?" Ben asked angrily accidentally squishing Alexis. "Oh, I remember - me!"

Alexis grinned about what Ben and Kevin said to each other. "There's been a lot of alien activity on the Earth lately." The Plumber said. "Don't know why. Your grandfather thought maybe the weapons deal would lead us to whatever's causing all the interest. Now he's missing."

"Knowing Grandpa Max, he's probably at a restaurant enjoying a roasted cockroach salad." Gwen said. "It's a wonder that all that weird food didn't kill him."

"He's not dead!" Ben snapped, Alexis flinched since Ben's attitude switched quickly. "Stop making joke about him!"

Kevin quickly stopped the car which freaked everyone out. "Don't talk to her like that." Kevin said to Ben angrily while he turned around and pointed a finger threateningly. Alexis' light blue eye's widened with surprise that Kevin actually cared.

"I'll talk to her any way I-" Ben said then stopped. "You're right... I'm sorry, Gwen."

"I know you're worried about Grandpa." Gwen said looking a Ben.

"I just wish he were here." Ben said looking down with a frown. "He would know what to do. He always knows what to do."

"Well he ain't." The Plumber said to Ben. "You're the one with the Omnitrix. You're going to have to figure out how to get things done on your own." Ben nodded.

Kevin then continued the way to where the Forever Knights' location. "This is it." Kevin said as they pulled up to a castle.

"Subtle - nobody would think to look for Knight in here." Ben said sarcastically.

"You didn't." Kevin said, Ben looked at Kevin angrily.

"How do we get it?" The Plumber asked.

"Gwen?" Ben said looking at her, Gwen nodded and they all got out of the car. Gwen stood in front of the drawbridge and her hands glowed pink.

"Here I can help." Alexis said to Gwen.

"Okay, that's fine." Gwen said. "You get the left side." She added, Alexis nodded.

Alexis' hand started glowing purple and both of them started pulling down the drawbridge together, they both groan as they pull it down. When it got to the ground they all entered the castle together. Gwen lifted up her left hand and her hand was glowing brightly pink.

The place was full of Knight armor, jewelry, and different relics and artifacts. "There's no one here." Gwen said. "You sure this is the right place?"

"There's a hidden door. Keep looking." Kevin said, he then grinned as he saw a golden chalice, golden necklace, and other priceless things. He shoved the golden necklace into his pocket and then picked up the golden chalice.

Alexis shook her head and rolled her eye's. "Maybe you should have brought a shopping cart." Ben said placing his hands on his hips. Kevin looked at Ben then jerked his head away and examined a gold coin. Alexis looked behind the Knight armor and behind some hanging banner's. She walked up next to Ben and looked at the statue's of the Knight armor Ben was looking at.

"I don't like the looks of this." Ben said. Ben backed up a little bit and accidentally bumped into another thing of Knights armor, he gasped and jumped back as it fell towards him.

"Ben!" Alexis said angrily.

"Come on, man! What are you doing?" Kevin said.

Alexis backed up as she saw a dragon's head move behind Ben. "Sorry. Guess I'm just a little..." Ben said.

"You might want to look behind you." Alexis said, her eye's wide.

"paranoid!" Ben said in fear as he turned and saw the dragon. The dragon did a low growl.

Alexis, Gwen, Kevin, and the Plumber all run away from the Dragon as fast as they could. The dragon kept chasing them, Alexis looked at Ben. "So we gonna- Agh!" As she spoke the dragon slammed against the ground, the floor below them did a ripple effect they all jumped just in time.

The dragon roared with anger. They went through a doorway and just barely escaped the dragon, but the Forever Knights were right in front of them. "So much as a time to catch out breathe." Alexis said panting a little.

"Nobody move! Hands on your head!" The front Forever Knight ordered pointing a sword at them.

"Make me!" Kevin taunted as he absorbed the material on a pillar next to him. He picked up the stone tiled floor and slammed it against the ground and made a ripple effect on the ground, the Forever Knights flew off their feet.

"Nice move!" Alexis said excitedly. More Forever Knights came charging at them with they lazor-lances that Kevin sold them. They began firing at them and Alexis quickly made a shield to protect Ben, Gwen, the Plumber, Kevin, and herself from being shot.

"You don't have to do that." Gwen told her.

"I'm use to using my power's myself, I'm gonna have to get use to being in a team." Alexis says with a shrug.

Gwen made a shield in front of Alexis' shield and said. "I got it, why don't you use your Omnitrix?" Alexis nodded, her shield then disappeared.

The Plumber began shooting the Forever Knights. Alexis pushed the sides, spinned the dial, then slammed it down. Nothing happened. "Um..." Alexis said confused. She tried it again. "Ben, I've got a problem."

"Yup. Noticed." Ben said running over and looked at her Omnitrix.

"Did you reboot it up right?" She asked.

"Of course I did!" Ben said. Ben tried it himself, it didn't work. "Must be busted." He said with a frown.

"Great, that's just-" The dragon roared angrily and broke through the wall.

"We'll figure this out later." Ben quickly said, he ran towards the dragon and dialed his own Omnitrix.

_This is Echo Echo, another popular alien of Ben's. To me this is one of his strongest alien transformation's._

He multiplies and then shouts. "Echo! Echo! Echo! Got him!" He add's as he jumped on the dragon, the dragon fell on it's back. Alexis got curious and dialed her Omnitrix one last time, she turned the dial over and over again, all it showed was Echo Echo.

"What the... oh well." She said and then slammed the dial.

She became Echo Echo also, but her eye's were purple and her Omnitrix symbol was purple. "Woah, this is weird." She said as she observed her arm, her voice also changed like Ben's Echo Echo voice.. She also mulitplied herself and jumped onto the dragon. "Hi Ben!" She said happily.

"What? How did you-" Ben said.

"I don't know, it just... somehow kinda worked." She responded. Alexis looked over and saw Kevin slam two Forever Knights' head's together, "Ben what do I do?" She asked.

"Well, just do what you feel like you should do." Ben responded. An explosion happened near Kevin, but Alexis had to keep her focus on the dragon as they were swinging around and gripping on tight. "Got him! Got him!" Ben Shouted.

"I don't!" Alexis said as she flew off.

"Me- either!" Ben said as he flew off himself. "Use your power... NOW!" Ben shouted. They both scream out really loud using an Echo type power (with their duplicate's.) The Dragon starts thrashing its head and growling.

After the power grew more and more powerful the dragon fell apart, piece by piece. It finally did a small explosion. Ben and Alexis' duplicate's gathered into one another's self.

"You could warn somebody when you're gonna do that." Kevin said.

"Seriously, I've got earplugs in my purse." Gwen said.

"Sorry." Ben and Alexis said.

"That's all of them." The Plumber said gathering the last of the weapons. "If you wouldn't mind..."

Ben walked forward and used the same power on the weapons, they all blew up. Alexis changed back to normal. "That was awesome." She said happily. But she turned around to see the Plumber's suit leaking blue liquid.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ben asked, he then transformed back to normal. "There's water leaking out of your suit."

The Plumber put his hand near the gash in his suit and looked at the liquid. "That's not water." He said weakly.


End file.
